Damned
by xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox
Summary: This is the 'love story' of the Lord of the Underworld, Damon, and mortal, Bonnie Bennett. How are things going to work out between the two after a meddling goddess betroths an unrelenting mortal to a more than willing god? A variation of the Greek story of Hades and Persephone
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_

__**Okay, I've been on this huge Greek Mythology bender for a little bit so I decided to 'cure' my addiction by infusing it with another addiction—BAMON! So here I am with ANOTHER fanfiction, only this time I'm taking the original story of Hades and Persephone and modernizing it as well as making A FEW adjustments! I intend to delete 'Beastly,' and use some excerpts from that. Hopefully you guys like! I'm out for the summer so hopefully I'll be spewing out chapter after chapter! **

**Damon. **

I sighed unhappily as I cast a stone into the clear blue water of the flowing river in front of me. Here I was, basking in my own, personal utopia, and I wasn't happy in the slightest. I mean, sure, my utopia was considered 'Hell' in some parts of the world, but to me it was a sanctuary for the likes of people like me. My father, Giuseppe or whatever the hell you wish to call him cast me down here to make me the ruler of this God-awful place. His reasoning: because someone had to do it. It was no secret that the man that helped create me and I didn't get along even on the best of days, but even still, I didn't think he had despised me enough to send me to hell.

Strangely enough, Hell—or the Dark Dimension—wasn't so bad, all things considering. All one had to do was ignore the souls of the deceased floating around and wailing like banshees, and my three-headed dog that growled relentlessly and you'd be fine. Like me, I'm fine… for the most part. In all actuality, I was miserable. I hated being exiled. Giuseppe was just being a Drama Queen. So what if I were a bit of a rebel with a streak that only lasted a thousand years? It could've been worse, but I didn't think damning me for all eternity was the most thought out solution. It was probably the most anal, stupid, ridiculous decision that that bastard could've made! I hated Giuseppe. Plain. And. Simple. The bloody asshole has had it out for me since my mother created me without his consent. I was a constant reminder of her deceit towards him. Newsflash.

Not. My. Fault.

So here I am... In my own personal hell. Whoop-de-freaking-doo. I was alone here, and I have been for centuries. To tell the truth, it was getting a bit old… and coming from an immortal, that's saying a lot. I was bored of my life down here and I was sick of being alone. The only time I felt any smidgen of relief was when my brother, Stefan, paid me a visit from time to time. And when I 'smidgen' I mean, SMIDGEN. Stefan reminded of everything I wasn't. He was the 'good son—the son that was created with both the assistance of Giuseppe and Annalisa and brought into this world with love and not betrayal. That's how I got my name by the way.

I'm Damon—or Daemon—whichever way you want to spell it, it still meant the same thing— dark, demonic, evil, blah, blah, blah. But hey, on the plus side, I'm the ruler of my own world! The sad, lonesome ruler, with no companionship, but at least I wasn't bored. _Lie._ Let's look at the bright side of things… today's my birthday. Oh joy. I couldn't have thought of a better way to bring in my five thousandth birthday. The big five zero, zero, zero. And I'm going to be spending it alone. What makes today any different?

Not. A. Damn. Thing.

What can I say? I'm a cynical bastard.

I lay stretched out on my throne with another book from my collection—one of my favorites, _Call of the Wild_ by Jack London. Just as I was going to turn the page, a knock at my 'front door,' reverberated throughout the Underworld. Sighing, I closed my eyes and dog tagged my book before getting up from my spot. I placed my book on the seat and using my powers, I went up in smoke and reappeared in front of my 'door', which is an actual, a portal to the outside realm. Clapping my hands, and the veil lifted, and to my 'surprise,' low and behold, there was my brother standing on the other side of it.

"Brother," I greeted stoically.

"Brother," Stefan retorted in the same mannerism.

"To what do I owe this honor?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A birthday present."

"You haven't brought me a present in the other four thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine birthdays," I hinted.

"This one is special. I've seen your loneliness. Rebekah has allowed me to peek into your wellbeing, and I must say, brother, you're not fairing so well." He teased, only I did not find it so amusing. I only allow people to see me on my terms and the fact that Rebekah spied on me, did not amuse me. They aren't allowed to see me so vulnerable—like a weak child.

"Tell Rebekah to pay a visit to this realm, and I shall deal with her then." Following my short words, I dispersed and went to my bedchambers. Once in there, I heard a 'puff' behind me and instantly knew that he had followed me. Ugh. As I opened my mouth to tell my brother off, he cut me short.

"Before you start your angry rampage about how we had no right to 'spy' on you, hear me out. I could feel your pain, Damon. You're lonely, I can tell. So, for your birthday, I asked for a favor of Aphrodite."

"What?" I shouted, aghast that he would do such a stupid thing.

Ignoring me, he continued, "Aphrodite said that in honor of your five thousandth birthday, that she would allow me to grant you a birthday present. But I told her what you already wish for—a mate."

I looked towards my brother through my crystal blue eyes. How had he of known that I sought one? At first I believed it to be companionship that I desired, from anyone really. A friend. A confidant. But love? That was the last thing on my mind. The last thing on my mind, but on my mind as well. A friend and a confidant is basically what qualify for a mate! Stefan, you genius you! I was deprived of… love. It took awhile for the word; 'love' to roll off of my tongue, seeing as I had never used it in an affectionate way before. My books that I have read had always spoke of it, and in the back of my mind, I wished that I could have obtained it. Now, I have the opportunity to do so.

"What do you have in mind, Stefan?" I could tell by the smirk in his eyes that he had a small victory once he realized that he had gotten to me. I ignored it.

"Aphrodite allowed me to view your mate. Using this mirror," he said, gesturing to the mirror that magically appeared in his hand, "it will allow you to view her as well," he finished, handing the mirror over.

Looking down at the mirror in my grasp, all I could see was nothing but opaque smoke clouding the vision of the girl. I waited patiently for the smoke to clear, before I was introduced to the future love of my life. When it did, I held an unneeded breath. She was…

HIDEOUS!

Her skin tone was dull and splotchy and her hair was lifeless. Coming from the god of the dead, calling her hair lifeless was saying something! Her teeth were crooked and yellow, and her body was frail. What the hell was I going to do with her? I thought my mate would be someone who complimented me and was supposed to be there to make me look better. Granted, she made me look better in all aspects…

I was no Narcissus, but I was a damn attractive man. I was of five-ten structure with lean muscle and high cheekbones. My hair was as inky as an oil well that went undiscovered by man above, and my eyes were made of the purest, lightest shade of blue—the irony being the fact that pure wasn't something that you would hear about in hell. To put things simply, I was a handsome devil.

Glancing at the mirror again, I saw this… less than satisfactory woman staring back at me. I sighed, I shouldn't be so…picky, if this were the choice Aphrodite had for me, then so be it.

"Right then, let her know that I will accept what she has dealt me," I spoke without turning towards my brother. In return, I received a slow clap, almost like Stefan was applauding me. I whipped my head to my brother and saw him smiling at me, as though it wasn't a smile all his own.

"Congratulations Damon," Stefan said in a feminine voice. A feminine voice? And then I realized something, it wasn't Stefan who was my visitor…

It was Aphrodite.

"Hello Damon," she said, silkily as she transformed into her glory. Aphrodite was a tall, blonde, bombshell. She stood at eight feet tall and had unblemished tan skin. Her hair looked as if it were spun from the finest gold, and knowing her, it most likely was. Even with the description that I had given, still pales in comparison to her actual beauty.

"Aphrodite."

"Congratulations, you passed my test."

"Why have a test for me at all?"

"Because, Damon, all of my gifts have tests. They are to determine whether or not the bearer of the wish is worthy of my help. Lucky for you, you are." Casually, she walked towards my bed and sat down, crossing one leg over another. "So again, I say, congratulations." With a snap of her fingers, a picture appeared in front of me. It was a beautiful woman staring back at me. Her skin was toffee, where her hair was chocolate. Her eyes were the shape of almonds, and the color of moss. She stood at five foot two and she was beautiful. This was my soul mate that was bestowed upon me.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Oh, don't thank me yet," she smirked, before her fingers snapped once more and the image was gone. "There's a catch."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course there is."

Aphrodite rose to her feet, "Now, now, don't be snippy. The only catch is, she hasn't been born yet. You have to wait twenty years before she'll take a second look at you."

"Are you serious?" I shouted, and her playful demeanor disappeared.

"Beggars can't be choosers DAEMON. Twenty years, and she will be yours. Do what you wish with this information. Good luck, and try not to be alone for the rest of eternity." With that, she disappeared.

Keeping the mental image of that beautiful girl's face in mind, I reminded myself that I had something to look forward to in life, and not just going through the motions.

It was then I realized that I was going to do whatever it took to win this girl over, no matter what the consequences. I had to have her… whatever her name was.

_ Her name is Bonnie Marie Bennett!_ I heard Aphrodite's voice echo throughout my kingdom. This was going to be interesting.

_**A/N:**_

_**How was that for a first chapter? Suggestions are always welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things of writing! I have all summer! **_

**Damon. **

I was grateful for Aphrodite for discovering a mate for me. She was beautiful. This… Bonnie Marie Bennett. But alas, I was supposed to wait twenty years for myself to establish a connection with the young beauty that was meant for me. She was everything that I could have possibly envisioned in a woman. And I knew that I was in love with her. It was what they called, 'love at first sight.' I've never experienced anything like this before. I felt light and whole. I just had to meet her.

It was decided, I was going to travel to earth and approach my soul mate. That was the longest twenty years of my existence. I was done waiting. Aphrodite told me that I was able to feel when she was near to me, so this should not be hard to locate her. Carefully, I donned a black silk shirt accompanied with black jeans (as the humans call it) with motorcycle boots and a leather jacket. I forewent brushing my hair, opting for more of a 'natural' look. I didn't want to scare her, but first, I needed to observe her. With a wave of my hands I was transported to the surface world.

When I arrived, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a small town, it seemed. Everyone was overtly happy and cheery and it made my skin crawl. I was not used to everyone feeling so joyous. In my realm, no one was happy like this. I lived in Hell, quite literally so this was different than what I was used to. I didn't know what to expect in this world. And then I could sense her.

Bonnie Marie Bennett…

I wasn't ready to meet her yet! Carefully, I walked backwards into the nearest alleyway, outside the view of prying eyes. Looking in the puddle before me, I cast a slight transmogrification incantation to turn myself into another being. I could feel my body contort, and stretch beyond reason. I could feel my skin become scaly and my tongue become forked. And in mere moments, I found myself near to the ground and the body of a snake in the place of my human self. In my snake like form, I slithered out of the alley and made my way to my future mate. I could feel her close by, I could practically taste the cherry blossom scent that she emitted from her pores. I wanted her. I lusted after her. I wanted to claim her as mine.

As I slithered closer, the more potent her scent became. I followed her scent to what looked like to be a… park? Never had I been to one of these places of joy before. It was almost sickening. The thought of the sickeningly happy personnel stopped short when I caught a whiff of Bonnie's scent once more. It was mouthwateringly delicious and I craved her. Slowly—oh so agonizingly—slowly, I stalked through the grass, past the slides, and to the swings where my goal was located. As I got closer, I felt a shift in the air and a tightening of my gut. What was wrong here? Warning signs went off in my head as I located my target, but I was confused. Here I was expecting the beautiful young woman that was promised to me by Aphrodite _herself_, yet in her place was a young girl, no more than five years of age, kicking her feet back and forth on the swing. Was this some kind of game?

I slinked across the grass to get a better view, and as sure as Aphrodite was the goddess of love, she was still a child. A few inches more I slid. What a mistake that was.

This child that was in blissful ignorance received a dose of reality when my form came into view, so did a squealing child. Bonnie had fallen off the swing and was currently trying to maneuver herself away from me. I had scared her. Granted, this wasn't the most 'friendly' of creatures to transform into, so sue me, I was the Lord of the Underworld, bunnies and rainbows weren't exactly in my area of expertise, darkness was. Looking back at the five year old, I couldn't help but feel remorseful for scaring the crap out of her. She was scared and sure I would hurt her. But seriously, she was to be my bride? My soul mate? Was this Aphrodite's idea of a joke?

"Mommy!" The girl cried. The woman in question appeared in front of me, and grabbed my betrothed from my reach. With my soul mate in her arms, the woman took off running. How dare she? Does she not know who I am? I then looked down at myself and realized that I was still in my snakeskin. No pun intended. Next thing I knew, I heard nothing but screaming and raving. Mothers were grabbing their children and running in opposite directions.

This was not going the way I planned…

XxXxX

"Aphrodite!" I bellowed. This had to be her sick idea of a joke. A mere child? She was no more than the age of five, and she was to be my soul mate? If Aphrodite were a mortal I would choke the life out of her and throw her body into a shallow grave because of such a ridiculous stunt. I had long since turned back into my human form and returned to the Underworld.

"Aphrodite! Get your Goddess of Love ass down here now!" I shouted loudly, and within moments the goddess that I had beckoned appeared before me. Aphrodite had a bored look on her face, with her arms crossed just under her breast. I could tell that my summoning of her did not amuse her, but I couldn't care less, she pissed me off.

"What?" she snipped.

"Is this some kind of idea of a joke? My soul mate was nothing but a mere child! Who sent you to make my immortal life a living hell? Zeus? As irony has it, I already live here! Am I just a running joke?" I ranted and raved.

"Ah… I see; you misinterpreted what I said."

"How can I? The rules are as follows: Wait twenty years. I waited twenty years as you instructed, malady, that does not explain to me why my bride is FIVE YEARS OF AGE!"

"Hold your tongue, Daemon. Remember whom you are talking to. I am not one of your servants, nor one of your minions, so treat me with the respect that I deserve and all questions will be answered," Aphrodite spoke in a calm, cold tone of voice. It had seemed as if I had overstepped my boundaries when it came to her. And where some thought my 'charm' to be amusing, she found it lackluster and tiresome. I couldn't help it; I thought that she played me for a fool. Arrogant bitch…

"I apologize, Goddess, but would you mind answering my question, if you will?"

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she glided towards the nearest bench adjacent to The River Styx and crossed her legs.

"Why is my bride nothing more than a _mere child_?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I told you to wait twenty years, Daemon," she sighed.

"That I did."

"Perhaps I wasn't specific enough… twenty _Earth_ _years_, brother." Aphrodite and I were not siblings by any means; the term 'brother' was more of a term of endearment more than anything else.

"Earth years? Earth years! How could you not mention something like that? Something so serious?"

"I thought it'd be a little more funny if you didn't know. It's interesting to watch you get mad. See, you get this throbbing vein in your forehead that looks like it will just burst through your skin—"

"—Not the time, Aphrodite. So what now?" I breathed an unnecessary breath.

"Now you wait another sixty years down below, so now you know!" she laughed as she stood up and made her way towards me. She towered over me by at least two feet, yet I was not in the least intimidated by the height difference. Aphrodite was usually all bark and no bite. There was nothing to worry about. Plus, she would be stupid to attempt something so heinous in my own domain. Stupid, she was not.

" I have to wait another sixty years to claim my soul mate?"

"Precisely… Good luck." And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

Sixty years doesn't sound too bad.

XxXxX

**Fifteen Earth Years Later…**

**Bonnie**

All of my life, I knew that I was different. Strange occurrences were not foreign to me. It was just that… strange. For as long as I could remember, I always got the feeling that I was being watched. Eyes felt like they were boring into me and breezing through my body like a bone-chilling wind come to freeze me solid and statuesque. I couldn't help it; I could feel a shift in the air every time I walked past a shadow, I would get the distinct impression that there was someone there… like an Angel of Death. Bad things would tend to happen to me after I got that feeling, such as nearly breaking my neck with only the aid of my two feet. Something was definitely… off.

It all started when I was a little girl. I was around the age of five when the slithering serpent that looked to hurt me, stalked through the grass when I was playing on the swing set traumatized me. It almost got too close, but luckily my mother was there to intervene. A few years later during Halloween, I was nearly a attacked by a bat. It came from the shadows and continued to harass me. I could barely get away, yet I did. Fate seemed to intervene, and stopped me from getting rabies from that rat with wings. A strong gust of wind, swept it away from my presence.

I haven't been trick or treating since.

Because of that incident I discovered that I was afraid of the dark. I have been and always will be from that point on. My grandmother would always say that secrets hide in the shadows and the truth would come to light. I'm not a big 'night' fan and to be honest it really scared the shit out of me.

I walked into my apartment after a long day of school, and finally had the chance to breathe. Lately, the feeling of being watched had returned, and I was on edge most of the time. Every time I would get closer to… something, anything, my breath would shorten and I would get lightheaded. My friends would worry about me would freak out when I would have a panic attack. I don't know what caused the attack; it would just happen. To be honest, I thought I was a freak who had random panic attacks and was afraid of the dark. Evildoers beware; Bonnie Bennett the freak was here! Seriously?

The only good thing that came from the night, were the parties and club scene. Mystic Falls, the town where I live, may be Podunk and ordinary during the day, but at night, it was a completely different story. Though I was a total wimp when it came to the dark, spending the night out with my friends was fun and the possibility of meeting a talk, dark, and handsome stranger was had an interesting appeal to it.

Tonight, felt different than any other. Tonight, I felt a shift in the air… like something was going to change my life forever. I felt a chill go up my spine, as I got closer to the window. Something strange was going on here and I wasn't trying to find out. Hastily, I moved to my room and proceeded to get ready for the night.

XxXxX

I was excited tonight for some reason. I was in such a good mood, though I was still tired. The only thing that I was looking forward to was hanging out with my girls and dancing my problems away. Dance to me was always an outlet and a form of expression. It was my relaxation and I was so glad to just… breathe. I met up with my friends at this club called, 'The Lotus Flower Lounge,' which was the hot new club that was established in our town. Apparently, everybody that was anybody was allowed in, so I wasn't entirely sure how the hell Caroline was going to swing this.

Speaking of the girl in question…. Where was she?

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I saw my bubbly blonde friend standing at the entrance of VIP talking—arguing—with the bouncer. I rolled my eyes; I knew that we weren't going to be able to get in. Just as I was about to take a step towards my argumentative blonde friend, a familiar chill crept up my spine. I was accustomed to this creepy feeling by now, sure, but that didn't make it any better. When I would speak to Caroline and Elena, my other friend, they would just laugh at me and call me paranoid. I would laugh along with them, in order to drop the subject, but I was really worried. Was someone stalking me? Was something bad going to happen? I didn't know, but I sure as hell knew that I didn't like this feeling, whether or not I was accustomed to it. I stalked towards my friends and up to the bouncer who looked at her with a bored expression on his face. He was a tall black man with a baldhead and muscles easily seen under his tight black shirt. He was fine and just my type… maybe if I flirted a little…

"Hello, is there some kind of problem here?" I asked innocently, almost as if I hadn't seen the whole debacle.

"Bonnie! Thank God you're here! Please talk some sense into this oaf!" Caroline screeched. I looked back at the man, and he looked back at me with a knowing expression on his face. Have I met him before?

"Um hi…" I trailed off waiting for him to give me his name.

"Connor. Connor Jordan," he replied with a small smirk.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett," I began. At the sound of my name his face dropped and he began scanning mine. I felt a little uncomfortable that this guy was so openly checking me out.

"Bonnie Bennett? It's you! It was only a matter of time before you came."

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"Please, come in. It will be a pleasure serving you."

"How do you—?"

"—What does it matter? We're in! Let's go!" Caroline squealed, as she practically ripped off my arm while pulling me into the nightclub, with Elena on our tail. When we walked in, I could only gasp how extravagant this place was. And then I really looked at this place. Walking in, I thought I was walking into a horror movie because there was nothing but smoke and dimly lit lights that were just barely showing through the density. It was large, yes; the ceiling was high and along the walls held blood red drapes that cascaded to the floor. Along the north wall was a large bar with various drinks being made by the minute. If I could describe it as anything, I could describe it as a less mild version of True Blood's, _Fangtasia._ And when I say less mild… True Blood looked like unicorns and rainbows compared to this place. It looked like a fetish place. On every corner there was someone engaging in sexual activities. There were women—waitresses walking around in scantily clad leather shorts and cropped white tank tops sans bras. Their hair was arranged in a different array of colors, all neon ranging from pink to electric blue.

I felt like I was in a brothel.

"You guys, maybe we should leave," I said worriedly as I began retreating back to the front door, only to be stopped by a body towering over mine. That chill came back again. Then I turned around and saw the one giving me these feelings of discomfort.

Insert drool here.

**Damon. **

Sixty years. I've been waiting for sixty years for this moment. The moment that I could finally approach my soul mate and make her mine for the taking. For years, I've been watching her from afar, waiting for them moment when I could whisk her away to the Underworld for the rest of eternity, to rule beside me as my queen. For the past fifteen earth years, I have been watching and waiting in silence to make my move. While I roamed the area of Mystic Falls I decided to set up shop and establish somewhat of a 'business' setting. I don't understand how it became as large as I anticipated, but on this night in particular, my presence led her to me; the seduction… the want… the need… the desire. All of it led her to me. The fates had foretold it. Bonnie Bennett would be mine.

I was in my office, which was located above my establishment doing relatively nothing in particular. The mortal realm was an absolute bore. I would come up here about once a week, to observe Bonnie, and then returned home to take care of the literal life or death business that I had at hand. This night in particular, I knew that something positive was going to come from tonight. And as it turns out, I was correct. When Connor, my 'minion' if you will, contacted me and told me that Bonnie was present, I was elated. My dead, cold, heart was filled with a type of warmth only she seemed to bring out in me. Where she was concerned, I got the urge to bask in the light that she seemed to emit everywhere she went. As soon as Connor delivered the news, I was down the stair and in the main area in a flash. Creeping closer, I could see her, almost as if there was no one else in the room but the two of us on a clear day. This was the moment that I would make actual, visible contact with her. After sixty long years, I was able to be within breathing distance of the future love of my life.

And I had Elena to thank for that.

Yes, Elena, Bonnie's best friend from birth and my brother's lover. Elena was selfish and was known throughout Olympus for her deceitful nature. We weren't friends by any means, and the only loyalty she had was to my brother, Stefan, on occasion. She was known for her wandering eye, and where I was concerned she would be able to make any kind of exception when it comes to me. See, the thing is, Elena sold her soul to me to save her brother's life when he nearly died on that bridge near Old Woods about three years ago in a car crash with a few of his friends that he used to get high with. Her soul was sent down to me to decide whether she was eligible for Elysian Fields or Tartarus. The scale had tilted in favor of Tartarus, but she pleaded with me for her soul—to send her back so she could right her wrongs. She thought I had compassion towards her, I recognized her as the friend of Bonnie. When I grasped her soul, I could feel and see every emotion that she had… including every one concerning Bonnie. Instead of sending her to damnation, I made a deal with her, to bring me her friend in three years' time and she could go back and live a happy life.

Lucky for her, she fulfilled her duties to me.

As I approached the trio, I could see her body tense. I nodded over to her in acknowledgment and she gave me a slight nod back. Looking away from her, I could see the look of discomfort on Bonnie's face; she was uncomfortable being here, and kept trying to lead her friends away from this place. In some ways, she was right to have something to fear, but wrong if she feared me. All I wanted from her was her love, and eternal loyalty to no one else, but I.

"Hello ladies," I drew out, "you wouldn't think of leaving so soon, would you?" I watched as Bonnie's petite body jumped in fear when my voice reached her ears. Slowly, she turned around and looked up at me with wide eyes, shining with fear before a steely look was set in place.

"Actually, we were," she said, her voice firm, "This isn't our scene." She grabbed her friends' wrists in attempts to bring them to the exit. With good reason. I was confused though; didn't women like a workingman?

"Not your scene? I am confused."

"This place is yours?" she said, with what sounds like disgust lacing her words.

"Yes."

"Figures."

"Pardon?" I was stunned at the words she spoke.

"It figures that you would own some type of whore house. You're all dark and brooding and reek with sexuality—" So she's noticed—"and it's disgusting. You're exploiting people."

"They're exploiting themselves, I just allow them to carry on. Let's start over," I compromised, holding my hand out. "My name is Damon Salvatore, and you, my dear, are my soul mate." Instead of shaking it like I presumed she would, she glared at it like it was some kind of offending object. I would've thought that she would have been swooning at my feet by now, beckoning me to whisk her away and make love to her until she could no longer walk; but all she has done was critique my lifestyle and business without knowledge of who I was. I thought maybe by speaking to her bluntly would get her attention.

And I was right.

"Excuse me? Does that line actually work? Who the _hell _do you think you are?"

_This wasn't going the way I planned…_

_**A/N: **_

_**So, this is the second chapter! I hope you guys like this! Reviews are always good! Excuse the grammar errors! Suggestions are always welcomed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey! Thank you guys for the reviews I totally appreciate it and it keeps me motivated. One of my 'fans' I guess you could say has asked why I haven't updated any of my stories, and the truth is, I lost a lot of inspiration because of this sad excuse for a show now; that, and college. But I'm out for the summer so I'm going to be working rigorously in your favor! Ideas are always welcome, as I so often say. Unlike JP, I write for my fans and don't want to hand out bullshit (excuse my French). But one good thing did come of that ghastly 4X22/23 episode, and I hope that my ideas will take it in the right direction! Oh! And one more thing, I know the story of Hades and Persephone, but in my version, I'm not going to include the rape. Okay, enough talking (as if you guys really read this!) on with the show!**_

_** /tags/Hades*s*Persephone/works?page=3 **_

_**Damon.**_

I was confused. Didn't women like these kinds of things- a profession of love and dedication to a significant other? But here she stands, openly _refusing me_ in public and in front of her friends in an attempt to make a fool out of me. Damon Salvatore is not one to be made a fool of- not even by my supposed soul mate. I was the lord of the Underworld, and I will not be treated as some sort of commoner. A commoner, I am not. I was what both children and adults alike feared. I was the epitome of fear and chaos. Do not make a mockery of me.

"I stand by what I said. You are my soul mate, yes, but don't treat me with disrespect," I answered her coldly.

"And _I _stand by what _I _said. I do not know you, and from your impressions it seems to me like I don't even want to get to know you. You think that you can _demand_ me to respect you? To get respect, you have to earn it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to attend to." She paused, and then looked at her friends, "We're leaving. _Now."_

The two girls in question looked at her and then back at myself. Elena's pleading eyes were practically begging me to say something to the enraged girl in order to keep her here. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even think that I'd wish for her company. She was so… defiant. When the Fates declared to me that I would have a soul mate in twenty years' time, I thought that there would be an instant connection between the two of us like the many stories of soul mates and 'true love' that I have heard about and researched, myself; but not once did it say that half of the pair would be more than unwilling. I'll admit, I do have an attraction to Bonnie, ever since the moment that I had seen her face in the Fates' grand design that they had foretold. The Fates' are known for their knowledge of the future and once it is set that a certain event is going to happen, one cannot change it simply because they wish it or do whatever in their power to change it. Bonnie Bennett is my destiny, and for that, I shall conquer her. Barbaric sounding, yes, but I say it with the utmost affection. Bonnie was hand picked for me from the goddess, Aphrodite, herself, where the Fates solidified our unity. One indiscretion isn't going to perturb me.

I watched as the young Bennett attempted to drag her friends out of the lounge. I couldn't let that happen. What was the expression that they used? I was going to attempt to… 'Kill her with kindness,' I believe the term is. Either that, or I could just kill her; she'd be stuck with me either way. She would be the one to pick her poison.

"I… apologize," I uttered. The word, 'apologized' felt so foreign on my tongue. I was the Lord of the _Underworld_; apologies weren't necessary because it was the Underworld all that happened there were judgments being passed and pleas of the dead begging me not to send them to Tartarus. Apologies coming from my mouth were highly unlikely and failed to occur. Apologizing to this… woman was a feat within itself. If only she knew that I was putting my reputation on the line for her, then maybe she would see me in a different light.

"Pardon?" My love questioned.

"I… apologize for my rude behavior and this risqué establishment."

"'Risqué?' That's what you call it? Vile would be more suitable," Bonnie suggested in a disgusted tone of voice. I turned towards the two girls, Caroline and Elena, and kept my gaze on them—Elena especially, signaling her with my eyes to convince her friend to stay. She still owed me for my leniency and she knew it.

"Then so be it. But please, would you care to join me in our VIP section? I seemed to have offended your friend."

"The 'friend' has a name."

**Bonnie**

And I did… have a name that is. This whole situation with the owner seemed a little sketchy to me. The man… Damon was gorgeous to say the least. He had a gorgeous lean physique and his silhouette showed the muscles that were rippling underneath his gray button up dress shirt. His eyes were a piercing blue that could petrify anyone in their wake. His inky black hair rivaled the nights'. Let's not even get me started on his high cheekbones and Adonis like features! _Insert a lustful sight_. And while his looks were damn near godlike, there was something about this man… something that led me to believe he is a force to be reckoned with. Death was all around him, eating at him like a worm does to the inside of an apple. I felt cold and hollow and everything I imagined death to feel like. Then, like a MAC truck, I felt a lust like no other. It was an intense, destructive, naked lust and passion for discord, chaos, and above all, blood. In that one touch, I felt so many different feelings and none of them were good.

I did not trust men very easily, seeing as my father wasn't the most upstanding father in the cosmos. Not only that, but my mother taught me to be wary of my surroundings. Looking around the interior of which we stood, I could see people committing all kinds of sins—the most prominent being lust and envy. From wall to wall, people were showing their own displays of the sins. Lust had the men and women engaging in sexual acts in the open, regardless of who was watching. From the sidelines I could see others wishing that they could be in the places of the significant others. I felt like I was in hell. Actually, I felt like I was smack dab in the middle of it, and I had to get out before it suffocated the good in me. I wasn't the type that was easily corrupted. I had morals and a conscience, what more did I need?

"That's nice and all but—"

"We'll have to accept!" said my bubbly, blonde companion. _Uh, uh! No way in HELL… I mean even if we're already here._

**Damon**

Huh, maybe I didn't need Elena after all. The blonde girl has done more work in my favor without even trying to or without even knowing what was going on. I looked to Bonnie, who was looking at the cheerful blue-eyed girl with discontent. She was mad at her for suggesting such a thing. Yes, thank you, Blondie. Thanks ever so.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled aghast, "We can't take him up on his offer!"

"And why not, Bonnie?" The girl I now know as, Caroline, asked her friend.

"We shouldn't take advantage of Mr. Salvatore," I cringed at the fact that she called me 'Mister.'"

"It's not taking advantage if he's the one offering."

"But—"

"No buts, Bon," Ah finally, my minion is finally doing her job, "we came out to have a good time, and damn it, we should!" Easy on the enthusiasm Elena.

I looked back at Bonnie and I could see the confliction on her face. Should she stay or should she go? And for my sake, I hope she stayed. She needed to stay, and if not for me, then for the people that would perish in her absence. My gaze on her had not wavered. I needed an answer from the girl as soon as possible.

She sighed. "Fine. But only for an hour, I have to get home to Mom." Bonnie gave a meaningful glance at her friends. Both girls looked at her with solemn looks, and in an instant, I knew what the looks were about.

I'll admit, for the last couple of years I was what some would call, 'stalking' and she was happy. Bonnie talked and smiled prettily and she was so carefree… but behind closed doors, she was miserable. Since, I've known of Bonnie's existence I have never seen her father in the picture. Her mother was overprotective of her and would hardly let her out of her sight. She was an overprotective wench about nine times out of ten. Bonnie needed to live for herself and not live for her mother's expectations of her, otherwise she would grow to resent her mother and die a lonely, hapless life. If she were with me, ruling the Underworld at my side—free of responsibilities and people pleasing, she could live an eternity happy, and loved. Who wouldn't want that?

"So, I take it you are joining us tonight?" I said, directing my comment at her.

"It seems that way." And without another word, I beckoned them to follow suit and I led them to the VIP section, which was a balcony that overlooked the rest of the nightclub. We weaved through the throng of people like there was no one there. Looking behind me, I made sure to see my soul mate right behind me, and she was. I took a moment to bask in her appearance. Tonight she had worn a one-shouldered dress with a sheer sleeve with a sliver and purple clasp. The material that she had adorned had clung to her figure in all of the right places. What I wished in that very moment was to be the very fabric that was placed all over her body. Discretely, I trailed my eyes further down her body to see her legs. She's short in stature, but her legs looked like they went on for miles and miles. Looking down at her, I saw her dainty feet encased in four-inch stilettos. How women walked in those, I will never know. If I could keep her in those shoes on her while we—I had to stop thinking about it because Damon Jr. decided to make an appearance. Whenever it came to Bonnie, my hormones that I thought were long dead she managed to evoke within me once more.

"So, Damon," Caroline started.

"Yes?" I answered, as I tore away my eyes from the body of my betrothed and settled them on her bubbly, buxom friend.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said both bluntly and flirtatiously. Ah, I knew this was coming. Though I was keeping my eyes on Bonnie, I did realize that Caroline had her eyes on me, pursuing me in the same way like I was pursuing her friend.

"No, I do not. But—"

"—That's crazy! I can't see how a girl could not scoop you up!"

"It's just that, I have my eyes on someone else," I suggestively said and gazed my eyes over at the toffee-skinned girl. I looked at Bonnie, who in turned looked at me with a questioning gaze on her pixie face. Since meeting earlier this evening, I could tell that she didn't quite favor me; in fact, she was skeptical of me… with every right to be.

**Bonnie**

I wasn't stupid. I could tell that Damon was checking me out, but I wasn't going to give into his advances. Even though I felt this way about him, I couldn't help the pull of attraction towards him. He was the older, sexy, danger guy that had all girls wanting to drop their panties for him. Caroline and even Elena would be the first in line. Unlike my two best friends, I am not swayed by sweet words and appreciative glances. The whole 'soul mate' line seemed like just that, another line. I don't know what his deal was, but I didn't like him. Damon seemed like he was up to no good and he walked around as if he were royalty. His words were carefully chosen and he was polite… almost too polite, borderline creepy. I could see my two friends carefully vying for his attention. It was strange to see Elena fawn over someone who wasn't Stefan Salvatore. She talked about him like he was some kind of god, and truth be told, it got on my nerves. But I wasn't going to stand in the way of their female pissing contest. I've been used to this before. Time and time again, Caroline and Elena had been trying to outdo one another. Grades, boyfriends, prom dresses… you name it. The final straw had been when they were trying to compete for my affections. I wasn't having it; the two of them had to figure it out for themselves because I was not going to be the monkey in the middle. But looking at the display tonight, I could tell that they haven't sorted out much.

I don't know what was wrong with me tonight, I was with my friends, I was dressed to impress, and I was thrown in VIP because of this mysterious man, but I wasn't happy. My head was swimming, and felt like I had been drugged with something. I was nauseous and I kept trying to gather my bearings. It felt like this place was actively sucking the life out of me. Something about this place didn't make me feel right, and I was ready to go…like now.

"You guys—" I started, but Damon cut me off. He looked at my friends sharply, and in almost a commanding tone of voice he spoke.

"Why don't the two of you go dance?" his voice was like silk, encasing me even if he wasn't speaking directly to me. Chills raced up and down my spine, and goosebumps were present on my arms. They looked at him and obediently did as he had asked of him. Hell, I could barely ask them to take out the trash without it becoming World War Six between the two of them. Here Damon comes along, and they do as they are told without any arguments to be made. Who was he? A magician? A wizard? What?

I turned to the dark man and said, "How did you do that?" He looked at me with a small smile. Wow, an actual smile.

"Call it… 'Powers of persuasion,'" he said, flashing his pearly whites. I squinted my eyes at him and distrust flared within me. Darkness surrounded me. His intensity drowned me. Then his baby blues softened at his glare.

Who was Damon Salvatore?

**Damon **

I could hear her heart tripling within her chest. She was nervous to be around me and I reveled in that. I did that to her. Me. I was getting to her. Then I smirked, and proceeded to reel her in, but she halted me in my path.

"Look, I don't really want to be here. The only reason why I'm here is because of those two down there," I gestured to the girls dancing their hearts out on the dance floor.

"If you'd rather go…I understand, but if you want to stay…" I trailed off, looking at her through hooded lashes. I hoped that my boyish good looks would perhaps sway her into staying.

She sighed. "On one condition," she finally said, gazing at me with an unwavering gaze. "You drop the act. Because if you really want to get to know me, then that's fine, but I'm telling you right now that you will _not_ be getting me into your bed tonight." I laughed at that.

"Direct little thing, aren't you?" I continued to chortle. Looking at her, her steely eyes stayed on me. No laugh. No nothing.

"I'm just saying… If that's your goal for tonight, I'll have you know that you _won't _be reaching it with me."

"I wouldn't think of it," I replied almost sincerely. "So tell me… what will it take to reach that particular point with you? A few drinks?" I gave a hardy laugh.

And before I knew it, she stood up from her seat and reached for a drink that she took from one of the waitresses passing by… and threw it in my face before storming out. Normally, I would've been pissed and ready to condemn someone to the Underworld for undermining me the way she did, but I realized something; a revelation of sorts. The feelings that I had for Bonnie only intensified. She was a strong willed woman that didn't take the shit I dealt. I wanted to conquer and corrupt her. What can I say, I'm a bad man. I will never be a good man, but the moment I met her, I knew that my ways will never change, and I want to drag her into the darkness with me. For Bonnie, the Underworld will have to wait.

**A/N:**

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews, so as my thank you to you, here's another chapter! Currently, I am working on another installment for She's All That! I will TRY to finish my stories this time! Like always, suggestions would be great (and so would reviews)! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie **

I could hear the pulsating rhythm of the club around us. The smoky effect that the hidden dry ice provided distorted my vision, leaving me in a daze. The man I now know as Damon tried to grasp my hand in a tight grip that made me seem like a rag doll as we maneuvered through the crowd of gyrating bodies in a sexually charged area. I tried to escape him, I truly did, but the man was persistent to the point where it was damn near creepy. When the smoke disappeared, I had almost wished that it hadn't. From wall to wall, there were couples and even trios in sexual positions, not caring whether were seen or not. It was… scandalous. The heady scents of perfume, fluids, and alcohol permeated the air sending my head into a tailspin. I've been to numerous clubs before where there had been obvious sexuality in the air—so much so that I thought that I would scream. But this made me want to die. My soul felt like a hand was grasping at it pulling it out of body with a wrench. I felt like I was dying.

When I sprinted down the short set of spiral steps that lead from the platform of the secluded VIP area to the dance floor, I could feel all eyes on me. Both men and women were gazing at me with unadulterated lust that made me want to crawl out of my skin. What kind of business was Damon running? A type of brothel? I looked around the club to see where my friends were, and still it looked as if they danced without a care in the world. I grabbed the arms of my comrades and began tugging them towards the door. All that could be heard was their pleading voices begging me to allow them to stay in this hellhole, but I didn't budge in my tryst to get them out of here. With one final pull, my friends and I were past the doors of _IlLUSTrious_ and I knew that I could breathe right again. Looking at my friends, I could see them shaking their heads from the stupor that they found themselves in. I don't know, but to me, the club was the center of evil.

Damon was nothing but a man with a scandalous lifestyle, and oozed nothing but sexuality and sensuality; but with sensuality there was a primal element that made me think that there was darkness and danger in his core. I felt like he was dipped into the core of hell. It wasn't that I didn't like him, hell, I barely knew him, but there was something really off about Damon that I didn't quite grasp. When Damon looked at me, I felt like he was looking through me in a way that I couldn't really understand. He had introduced himself as my 'soul mate' or whatever he was insinuating, but where I thought it was just another line that a guy was using to get into my pants, another part of me knew that he was being genuine. When he touched me… I didn't feel 'warm, tingly, feelings' when he touched me, I felt death.

Inside, people were dancing their hearts out to some unrecognizable song that the DJ was mixing; yet here I was outside with my friends who looked like they had been drugged, with words barely being exchanged between the three of us. How could they have just left me with him? I didn't know this Damon, whereas Elena seemed to have been familiar with him; and for Damon to just ask three pretty girls to come have drinks with him in VIP was very expected, but to _command_ two out of the three of them to leave, was highly unlikely. The thing is, I'm not the kind of girl that gets wined and dined, that's more Elena and Caroline's shtick. Where they were the princesses of some unidentifiable realm in the _Caroline/ Elena Show_, I was always typecast. No matter what, I was the best friend who stood in the background and gave encouraging words of wisdom when their lives weren't 'on track.' I mean, I wasn't bitter; it was something that I've grown up with and nobody made a move to alter the status quo between the three of us. The thing is, I was okay with being unnoticed. I mean, who'd was I compared to my two best friends? That's right… a nobody.

We stood in silence, each of us with different things on our minds. How could they just leave me like that? I realized that they hated the fact that I was still single and still virginal, but I was content with my choice. I wasn't going to just cash in my v-card to appease them. This was my life. My choice. I didn't care if they weren't happy about it. I'm happy with my life… despite my overbearing mother that could hardly let me out of her sight for more than five minutes.

All of the sudden, I heard the clanging of the heavy metal door against the brick of the wall. Looking away from my friends, I looked up and saw the clear blue/ silver eyes of Damon Salvatore, hovering over the three of us. He was the only man that has paid attention to me since I walked into the club. Sure, he was a pig, but he was a seducing pig at that thought that a few drinks would have me tumbling in the sheets with him.

Yet here this man was, looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world, which I knew I was not. Call me insecure, but damn, for the life of me I couldn't figure him out. Damon was an attractive man, one with brilliant blue eyes and inky black hair, whose aura screamed dark and deadly to any one he encounters. Without even knowing him for an hour, I could tell that he held an air of arrogance within him. To me, he was Death personified. Danger and stoicism and dark energy emitted from his very pores. I couldn't bare being in his presence for much longer. I was gasping for air—feeling suffocated by him. I had to get out of here. Damon made me feel uncomfortable in my own skin. It was strange though, I felt like he was being hypnotized by him and drawn to the darkness that he emitted.

"Are you okay, lovely?" his sultry voice penetrated the fog that was in my mind.

"Um… I'm fine. I'm just not here, _here_ right now. C-can I have some water?" I stuttered, feeling my throat dry up.

"Yes," he agreed, as he thrust his hand in the air and made a waving motion, which beckoned the nearest bouncer. Like an obedient pup, the bouncer made his way towards the mysterious man and spoke a few silenced words before leaving without another word to the man. Who was Damon Salvatore?

_**Damon **_

I watched as Bonnie retreated from me after tossing her drink in my face. It was a bloody _joke _damn it! I thought women enjoyed a man who had a sense of humor. This had to be some bloody joke, sent to me in the form of love. Damn you Aphrodite for cursing me with her definition of a 'gift.' All that it has left me with was anger and a soaked shirt. _Women! _Ugh!

I huffed and pulled out a cigarette in order to ease my raging emotions. I've been sentenced to damnation. Not only was the journal infuriating me, it was the dreams or nightmares that I've been having.

I have been up everyday at the same time dreaming of the same girl for years. I've seen portions of her reflected in windows, puddles of water or something as random as silverware. Throughout the years, I have kept an eye on her soul, as she was reborn over and over again. Her name, I didn't know but she haunted every crevice of my mind. She was part of a mystery that I needed to solve. She wasn't someone that I would necessarily think of turning and spending eternity with, but there was something about her. Recently, the dreams had become clearer. Prior to now, she was different. In different bodies, if you will, it was her soul that stayed the same.

This time, Bonnie had inhuman, unnaturally beautiful, foggy, green eyes, toffee skin and back length hair. During my dream, I didn't even feel compelled to feed from her very essence. That was weird. This girl probably wasn't aware that she had that affect on me. Her every movement was sultry yet she reeked of innocence. Who was this girl? I've dreamed of her for sometime now; in different ways. On a couple occasions, I feel like I've met her. Once she was a maid in Manhattan in the 1920's. Another time she was a stripper in Vegas. This mystery girl never had the same face though. I've felt drawn to the same person that was in different bodies. She was never the same, which made it harder to track her down; it was her essence.

Was she my obsession? Quite possibly. Did I have any idea where to look for her? Not in the slightest. Was I curious? Most definitely. All I knew was that I wanted her to be mine. I don't believe in love in the slightest, but I did believe in lust, and that was never bad. I lusted for chaos, death, and women; there was no such thing as 'love.' If there was so much pain in a 'relationship' why does one constantly have it on the line, no? Humanity was something that I _never_ wanted to experience again. I didn't have to worry about anyone else except Me, Myself, and I. Selfish? I know, and I can't seem to bring myself to care. I wanted her though. I wanted everything about her. I wanted to consume her. She was a slight obsession since Aphrodite explained to me that she was promised to me. I wanted her, and I was going to have her.

With that thought in mind, I snubbed my cigarette and stood up… only to be pushed back down by an invisible force. Looking back up, I could see the smiling face of the one and only Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, staring back at me with a mischievous smirk painted onto her perfect face. Aphrodite was wearing a nude dress that hugged her body in all of the right places. See, the thing about Aph was the fact that she had a concept where she thought that everyone had to love her and worship her and all of that bullshit. Granted, she was a goddess, and someone somewhere worshipped the very ground that she walked upon, but I was not that someone. I was the ruler of the dead, where she was the ruler of love. Let's see which one is more powerful now.

"Damon, Damon, Damon… It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she purred in my ear. I rolled my eyes at her antics. She's been chasing me for years, but never have I ever once fallen for her 'charm' that she has seduced so many others with. I was a god, not a twit.

"Look, Aph…"

"—Call me Lexi, I don't want these mortals knowing that I'm walking upon them," she shushed.

"Okay, Lexi, what do you want?" I groaned as I ran my hand over my face and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh _Daemon_ so rude! And to think, I came here to help you seduce the pretty little girl that I basically hand delivered to you," _Lexi_ admonished as she sat down on a matching couch across from the one I was sitting on. Daintily, she crossed her smooth legs and reclined back onto the sofa.

"She hates me, Lexi," I complained.

"For now, she does. Only because you've acted like a dick that only seemed interested in getting in her pants instead of actually getting to know her. Believe me, _Daemon_; I've been in this love business since I was born—literally. I'm _never _wrong. Now listen here, love isn't as easy as some people think it is—it takes work."

"Of course I know this, so what point are your trying to make here?"

"Ok, you're not going to like this…"

"What did you do?"

"You're little, lovely love here, has been reincarnated numerous times since her original form."

"And…"

"Her soul didn't seem… I don't know… _familiar _to you?"

"Sure, it seemed familiar and all but what're you getting at?" I was officially done with this conversation she just needed to tell me what's going on.

"Think. Damon. She's Abby's daughter. Abby Bennett…" And then it clicked.

The saying, 'history repeats itself,' comes to mind. These souls had been the same souls since the dawn of time, but they have been reborn time and time again in different bodies. Abby was the reincarnation of an obsessed mother that I had once encountered centuries ago. The mother, I had to send to Tartarus due to the fact that she had slaughtered both her daughter and herself when her daughter's estranged father offered her hand in marriage because of a debt that he needed to pay. Instead of bending to the father's whims, the mother took matters into her own hands. On one fateful night, she and her daughter were preparing for dinner, when she took the knife that she was using and plunged it to her daughter's stomach. After she watched her daughter crumble to the floor in pain, she took the knife and enacted the same slow torture that she did on her daughter onto herself. She didn't count on damning herself in efforts to escape her estranged lover's troubles. When Abby Bennett was born, the soul had escaped Tartarus because of an incident with my brother, the ruler of the skies, trying to take over my realm as well. Nicklaus was a moron and didn't know the inner workings of my realm. I knew that he had cheated me in our draw, but somehow I had always managed to hold my tongue where he was concerned. The final straw was when he allowed the soul in question to escape. She was obsessive, overbearing, and high maintenance. How was Bonnie born of a woman so vile? Most importantly… how did Bonnie manage to escape this crazy woman?

Sighing, I decided to change my demeanor. No wonder she hated men, she was the product and the upbringing of the soul of Cassia Costas. Oh God… this girl was doomed. Ignoring Aphrodite—Lexi—I made my way past her, and towards my promised love. Whether she liked it or not, I was going to be there for her one way or another. Her mother be damned.

I strode outside, and almost immediately the brisk air cooled my heated face from the heat that permeated the perimeter of my establishment. It was nice to breathe for a change even though I technically didn't _need _to breathe, but it felt good to be able to do so. I scanned the area and saw Bonnie and her dynamic duo besties standing behind her as they each looked lost in thoughts that weren't being voiced aloud. It was like a giant pink and purple elephant in the room; tension that you could cut thick with a butter knife. Betrayal was in the air, and it was emitting from Bonnie's perimeter. I could tell that she was pissed at Elena for abandoning her with a proverbial stranger while she danced her little hart out. To me, this friendship seemed more like a one-sided friendship—more like, friend-shit. Granted, I manipulated her using the fact that she was bargaining for her lover's soul. What she didn't realize was that it wasn't necessary to save his soul, since he's also an immortal and the ruler of the oceans and a partial part of the land of which I owned, he couldn't die nor did he have a soul that needed saving. I knew this, obviously. It wasn't coincidence that he and Elena met, and granted it was for purely selfish intents and purposes. I knew that she was a good friend of Bonnie, but what irked me was the fact that she was so willing to offer her childhood friend's head on a platter in exchange for happiness in her life. Pathetic.

"Are you okay, lovely?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound so debonair and alluring. I could tell that it had some kind of impact on her mind because when she looked up at me there wasn't any loathing there was… something that I couldn't place.

"Um… I'm fine. I'm just not here, _here_ right now. C-can I have some water?" she stuttered.

"Yes," and with that, I beckoned the bouncer with a wave of my hand and whispered a few words to him. I was going to have my future bride happy within a reasonable amount of time. What can I say; I'm irresistible.

I watched her as she watched the bouncer's departure inquiringly—probably wondering why he did a job that wasn't assigned to him. What she didn't realize was that these are my servants of the Dark Dimension and a few nymphs that were residents of my land below. If they even _thought _to disobey even the simplest of, most menial tasks from me, then there would be consequences being dealt out by me—granted, I didn't know what those consequences would entail, but the way I speak about the possibilities provided the intimidation factor that I was looking for. No one wanted to find out the consequences.

On the opposite side of things, I was with my future bride, just basking in the moment. If I got her to drink the water that I so dutifully provided, then she would be _required _to live out the rest of her life in the Dark Dimension… with me. Now what's the harm in that?

_**A/N: **__** Hey you guys, I'm back with another chapter… more like a filler chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and review please! PM me if you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story! XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonnie**_

_**Present:**_

Home.

Home is where the heart is, isn't that what they always say? Well, as of six months my homes have been very diverse. Since Damon—The Lord of the Underworld—entered my life, it has been nothing but one rollercoaster ride that never seemed to end. I've bounced from apartment to apartment in effort to keep him from finding out my location, but somehow, he's managed to locate my every move. I just wanted him to leave me alone! My mother got suspicious when we moved into the third apartment, and God bless her, she was furious when I finally broke down and told her what was going on. Needless to say, she wanted to murder Damon (not like she could), and she was definitely not a fan of Elena. She didn't know about the supernatural element that revolved around the situation. Despite our current situations with my stalker and ex- best friend, Mom's floral shop has remained open, and if Damon tried to encounter her don't tell him anything. I swear to God, if he ever did something to her… I would make his immortal life worse than the deepest depths of Hell.

I couldn't believe that that incident happened nearly a year ago—before Damon and I were even _Damon and I_. Hell; we weren't even anything now… not since he had done what he did and keeps continues doing. Damon… I can't trust him—not fully after finding out that he's some kind of God in some kind of hell dimension. Yeah, that puts a little bit of a damper on things. At first when I found out, I was so close to having this guy committed for the crazy shit that he was spewing from his mouth. Damon Salvatore was the kind of man—god—that when he looked at you, you felt like shedding your skin and crawling into the deepest, darkest, depths of the world just so you could just escape him. Sadly, even if I did escape to the darkest corners of the world, he'd _still_ manage to find me. Where he called it love, I called it obsession.

If I could use three words to describe Damon, I would use: crazed, obsessive, and manipulative. See, that's the thing about him, he was a chameleon who changed his antics for when it would benefit him so he could figure out a way to weasel his way into your life despite the protests and the fights you would put up against him. He would merely laugh and wave it off like you were being ridiculous and would downplay the amount of knowledge that you knew, in order to keep you from the truths and schemes that he used to hurt you. The thing about Damon, he wants complete and total control over you—he wants you to be submissive and bend to his whims because that was the kind of person he was. He was the god of the Underworld or Dark Dimension or even _Hell_ in layman terms. Damon was used to ruling over people that didn't have a say when he was the one that condemned them to an eternity of utter solace and nirvana or to an eternity of eternal damnation in the lowest pits of Tartarus. His very existence was him holding the balance of life and death within his palms. He relished in his power and quite frankly, it terrified me into thinking that he was a power hungry god who would turn the world into his personal graveyard playground if the situation permitted. Though he didn't directly influence the deaths of mortals, he was given power over their afterlives. And then he made a grievous error… he tried to hold my life—my entity—to the same regard. Damon tried so desperately to manipulate the people around me in order to make me his wife or queen of the lower world. Yeah, that wasn't going to work. I dutifully informed him that if he were already treading on thin ice with me, as it was, what made him think I was going to give into him if he killed everyone around me that meant something to me? I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life and I was still young enough to make more friends. I would hate him for all of eternity and I would literally make his life a living hell. Believe that.

X*X*X*X

I hadn't seen Damon in about six months since the revelation that Damon was the God of the Dead as was his brother, Stefan being the God of the Seas. Yeah, the Stefan who was dating my once best friend who happened to sell me out to his older brother. You read that right, Elena 'Sell Out' Gilbert, basically told Damon that he could have me in order to save her boyfriend's life. Little did she know Damon tricked her, into handing me over to him on a silver platter; Stefan was a god, and therefore he didn't have a soul to lose. When I found out, per Damon, my heart was shattered, my closest friend, my SISTER, who I've known since birth, traded my life for the life of her lover. She condemned me to hell without a second thought to how this would affect my life. I never thought that the words, 'I hate Elena' would fall from my mouth, but they have time and time again. She wanted to talk about the occurrences that happened with us since the entrance of the Salvatore brothers in our lives. I wanted nothing to do with her despite her trying to justify her actions calling it 'true love' or some other bullshit that was supposed to make me understand why she did what she did. I didn't care about her supposed 'love' that she felt for his brother, I felt like after years of friendship she was easily able to throw _my_ life of way. The only words that kept repeatedly going through my head was: 'how could she?' At one point in time, I thought that I would give up my life for her if she were ever in trouble, but the funny thing is, she gave up my life for me. To be frank, I didn't give a shit what the agreement between Damon and Elena was, but she couldn't just give _my _life away—only _I _could do that. Whatever 'arrangements' they had would be null and void. She wasn't blood; she wasn't _anything_ to me; just a person in my past that had nothing to do with my immediate future.

I had to snap myself out of my self-pitying line of thought. My lines of thought are something that I shouldn't get carried away with. The more I thought about it, the angrier I would get. Caroline… bless her heart, tries so hard to bring us back together and trying to maintain the once strong, indestructible, friendship. God, it's ridiculous. Why can't anyone ever see that Elena, isn't this beautiful martyr type, urethral being? I was the bad guy because I hated her for signing my life away to the DEVIL with blue eyes. All of our mutual friends tried to get us to talk things out, but I wouldn't have it. What couldn't they understand about it? I wanted nothing to do with Elena Gilbert…

Okay… bad thoughts returning. I just had to focus on the task at hand. Currently I was working at a bar in town called, _Bellerose, _a few blocks away from my house. When you think of _Bellerose_, think the equivalent of _Merlot's _from _True Blood._ Essentially that's what it was; a darkly lit bar where people would hang out on a Friday night instead of heading to a club. Mostly, everyone in town would hang out here, so I saw a couple of the regulars on a regular basis. Usually, I'd bartend and I'd waitress. Some may say that this isn't the most glamorous job ever—and it's not—but I enjoyed it. My coworkers made me feel at home.

Tonight was like any other night… for the first part at least. I was listening to the speakers' blast the pop tune of Icona Pop's, _I Love It. _That's another thing about Bellerose, they played all kinds of music, ranging from country to rap to what they call dubstep. This song in particular had that catchy tune that had an affinity for getting lodged into my head for my memory to unconsciously repeat over and over again, driving me insane.

As I bussed the table in front of me, I could feel a figure looming over me. For a moment, I thought that it was some perve trying to get a glimpse down my V-neck t-shirt, but when I looked up, I came to find a woman who looked like she had gone a few rounds with a lion. Her hair was in disarray and it appeared as if she had slash marks lining her body. The marks weren't large enough to cause a scar, but they were small enough to make her skin cry out in pain. It looked like someone was trying to drain her of her blood.

"Help me…" she whispered, before collapsing into my arms.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Definitely a filler chapter! So, so sorry! Please don't hate me. I need some ideas and input from you guys! And Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! The filler was slightly disappointing (I know, I know) but this one will knock your socks off! A scheming Damon is never a good Damon… hehehe….**_

_**Bonnie**_

There was silence… at least on my end at least. Everything was muffled and it felt like tunnel vision through sound. I sat in this uncomfortable plastic chair, in a sterile hospital that reeked of nothing but ammonia and adhesives from Band-Aids. I was drenched in blood. It was safe to say that my uniform was ruined, but I'll live. The girl on the other hand… I don't think she will. Despite her shallow wounds, it was plain to see that there were enough that could increase the amount of blood flow coming from her body. When I managed to drag her to my car, she was half conscious and her blood flowed freely from her body and coated my backseat.

Which brings me to now. Some nameless, faceless, girl whom I've never met, is currently lying in a hospital bed, most likely dead. I've never seen someone die before—not like I wanted to—but God, when I looked into her eyes, it felt as if I physically see the life force that she had, exit her body. I knew she was dead, but on some level, I had hoped that I could save her. I wished I could.

A silent sob exited my body as I felt my eyes become heavy; I drifted off into dream world and passed out on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and into a fitful slumber.

X*X*X*X*

I was running.

I don't know why I was running or where I was running to, all I knew was that I was running to get away from…something. Or someone. I could tell they were dangerous judging by the aura that they were emitting. All I know was that I was scare to death and if I didn't run fast enough, I would die…simple as that. I made a mad dash through the woods and tripped over a branch and sliced my arm open on a rock. Bad move. It caught up to me and launched itself on to my body, put a hand on through my chest and extracted my soul from my body, leaving my soul hovering over my body.

Gasping for air, I launched myself off of my chair. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with various sets of eyes staring at me like I flew off the proverbial handle. Those dreams. I had another one of those dreams that sent me into a fit of hysterics and paranoia. These dreams that I've been having center around this thing that's been chasing me like a poacher would an endangered animal. Sometimes I would wake up with marks on my body, other times I'd see myself die. This creature, whatever the hell it was, would haunt me. Sometimes my dreams would change. Sometimes I was in a forest, other times I was encased in a cement room with bars and blood splattered walls with no windows and only one door. It was small and the walls were cracked and plaster falling off of the walls. The only thing that would appear, the ONE thing that I would NEVER forget for as long as I lived was the smirk on its face with blood gurgling through its parted lips.

Looking up at the bright fluorescent lights, I squinted and had to hold back an audible groan. I looked around at the area that surrounded me and realized that I had fallen asleep in a public place once more. I glanced around and saw bystanders staring at me like I was in need of some mental help. I couldn't blame them, sometimes I felt like I needed help too. Before I could open my mouth and ask them just what the hell they were staring at, a doctor that had been treating the girl walked over to me with a grim look upon his face. The words like, 'short time' 'attack' and 'I'm sorry' were the only words that I could comprehend. And I couldn't help but wonder why he was apologizing to me, I mean, I didn't know the girl. But out of common courtesy, I navigated towards the room of the girl. Once I walked in, I could feel the cold chill creep into my bones—the stench of antiseptic crept into my nose. Looking over at the girl, I could see how pale she was against the washed out sheets. I maneuvered myself closer and looked at her chart, realizing that her name was Alexandra Cavanaugh. _Beautiful name for a beautiful girl… _I mused. As I got closer, I almost wished that I hadn't. All of the sudden the girl began convulsing and her heart monitor skyrocketed, announcing to the staff that she was in medical danger. My heart caught in my throat as she latched onto my wrist and pulled me closer to her and whispered the words _messenger_ into my ears. Before I could even question what that meant, doctors and nurses were teeming throughout the medical room, effectively pushing me out.

_What the actual hell just happened? _ I thought to myself, shaking my head as I made my way towards the parking lot and to my car.

X*X*X*X*

Thinking back, I could remember what it was like when I was oblivious and happy with my life. I lived in a world where my supposed 'BFF' didn't throw my life away, in favor of her god-like-turned-actual-god boyfriend. Damon Salvatore was another story _entirely._

Damon was an arrogant god who thought that he was entitled to my affections simply because he demanded it. He pursued me relentlessly because I was his 'soul mate' hand picked by Aphrodite herself. It wasn't his arrogance that drew me away from him, nor was it his forwardness. To be honest, I entertained his affections for months. I was never the girl that people put their lives on the line for, and I wasn't the girl who was worth the affections of anyone outside of my family. I was just, Bonnie Bennett, the stepping-stone that was stepped on in order to encounter the greatness that was Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes. No one thought I was worth it. And then, seemingly out of the blue, this suave, smooth, tall, dark, handsome and debonair man came to sweep me off my feet despite our rocky start. I thought it was a part of some scheme to get me into bed. Damon was persistent though, even though I brushed him off numerous times. Finally, he broke me down, and I went on a date with him… and as much as I hated to admit it, it was the best date I've ever been on. He was comical, smart, worldly, and he was all of this without being arrogant. Damon Salvatore was the perfect man. That is until I found out his real intentions.

I didn't piece it together until I was due to meet him for a date at the Mystic Grille. Luckily, I managed to get an early release from work so I made my way to the man in question with a small smile on my face, but was halted by the sudden appearance by my best friend, who had a look of urgency on her face. As I crept closer, their voices grew louder. I remember it clear as day.

_"Damon!" Elena hissed, "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Not that it concerns you, my fair Elena, but I have a date with Bonnie. She picked the place, I merely showed up," _he smirked in his sinister fashion. Something told me that there was something more to that smirk than he was willing to share with Elena, or me for that matter. I wasn't sure, but the thought of Elena and Damon being in close quarters like this, made my stomach clench. He and I weren't dating by boyfriend and girlfriend terms, but by any means, we **were** dating and that should mean something to her. This crosses all the bounds in girl code. Moving in on your best friend's significant other is a huge 'No-No.' Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. Yeah, that was it; Elena wouldn't do that to me. So I listened.

_ "Okay, Damon, the deal is off."_ He raised a brow.

_ "My dear, sweet, naïve, Elena. You can't go back on your word with a God."_

Wow, someone sure thought highly of himself. He was such an egomaniac.

_"I found out that Stefan was one of you. You tricked me Damon! Stefan didn't have a soul to lose!" _she hissed. What the hell was she on about? This didn't make me feel any better.

_"A deal's a deal, Miss Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett or your boyfriend's life; it's not my fault you don't know everything about him." _

That was it, really, it wasn't some big revelation—I mean, it was a pretty big revelation seeing as my best friend basically bid my life away in a desperate attempt to save her boyfriend's life. After my realization, I didn't know what to do, so I did what I do best, I avoided. I didn't want to talk to Elena and I sure as hell didn't want to talk to Damon seeing as I was bid like a prized possession to the highest bidder. When the time came to confront the duo, there was nothing but tears and beckoning, neither of which came from me. Elena was a big, bawling mess, pleading for my forgiveness, whereas Damon tried to reason with me that we were destined to be because Aphrodite made it so. I didn't give two shits about what some goddess said; no one could just betroth me to some man.

Okay, no more bad thoughts. I had to keep myself busy because the rest of my time here would drag on. I haven't seen those two since the incident, between the three of us. Except the uncanny amounts Elena would blow my phone up. Damon, on the other hand, had a lot less tact with dealing with the situation. He would send flowers to my work (of which I would throw away). They weren't like any kind of flower I'd seen before, so I assumed it to be something hell god-esque. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

In school, I read this story in my English class and it was the story of Hades and Persephone. Long story short? He tricked her into staying in hell after making her eat some pomegranate. I sure as hell wasn't Persephone, and I refused to accept anything from Damon, knowing that it could lead to me being stuck in a situation of which I couldn't get out of. I needed to be left alone, and if I never heard from them again, it will be too soon.

X*X*X*X*

_**Bonnie**_

I don't know what came over me, I was fine—as fine as a girl who just watched someone die could be- and then all of the sudden I became queasy and felt like I was having an outer body experience. This feeling was foreign to me. It felt as if I were in a sort of trance. Between the times I went left the hospital, and arrived in front of a crypt at the cemetery where my Grams was buried, was all a blur. I don't even remember thinking that I should go to the cemetery. It was like I was _compelled_ to go. This trance led me here, to a _cemetery _in the middle of the night and I didn't know how the hell I got here. Like a force that wasn't my own, my feet began to move on its own accord, leading me into the direction of the crypt's door. My hand locked onto the knob and I turned. The door was basically falling off of its hinges. It was obvious that this space hadn't been occupied for years. On either side of the walkway, there were flowers that obviously haven't been watered recently. I pushed the door open tentatively and it fell inwards, and the lightest touch. Just I walked in, I turned around at the sudden chill that crept up my spine.

The door opened with a rusty screech as the bottom of the cement door scraped across the equally cement floor. The sound reminded me of nails on a chalkboard and caused me to grit my teeth in disdain. I could not stand that sound. Cautiously, I stalked further in, body trembling as I went in closer, fearing of what I would see here.

My fears did not disappoint.

I continued to swiftly walk around the emptied area. The area was coated in dust and with parts of the wall and ceiling missing. The floors were bare and full of rotten wood. There were boxes in there coated with so much dust that the dust began to resemble tablecloth. This was odd, considering this was a _crypt_ not an unused apartment. Unless someone by the name of _Spike_ lived here, then this situation wouldn't be as queer as I thought it to be. But alas, it wasn't—normal—I mean.

I continued walking, before I stumbled over something… a box. Righting myself, I looked at the door in front of me, and hastily, I retrieved my iPhone from the pocket of my skinny jeans and tilted it in the direction of the glowing light from under the door. I opened it slowly, careful to not make a sound. The door squeaked open, and what I saw was nothing short of a queer. There seemed to be an altar that was decked out in red and white candles. I crept closer, and had to hold back a gasp when I saw a dead girl in lying in the middle of the room. The sight was grueling. She adorned a white skirt and a white camisole, which was now drenched in her blood. There were small cuts all along her arms, legs, and stomach. They were shallow, but enough to bleed her to death. In her hand she held a white rose with blood on it. A Blood Rose, I think it's called, and in the other, a talisman with an intricate and elaborate design on it. I turned and my head away from the scene because I knew that I was going to be sick. The sight of blood made me nauseous but, even though I would get queasy from it, I couldn't help but stare at it.

I turned back to the girl, and plucked a stray cloth from the floor so I wouldn't get my fingerprints on her. I may not have been a professional, but I have seen Law and Order, fingerprints always screw you. She was about my age (twenty-two) and she was actually quite pretty, and so…innocent. It was almost uncanny. With my gloved hand, I used my thumb and forefinger to hold her chin, and used it to turn her face the side. I noticed the puncture wounds almost immediately. If it wasn't for the fact that this was the *real* world, then I would've automatically assumed: vampire. She was pale, and her puncture wounds were leaking from her neck. My eyes scanned over her petite form, and noticed that her blood was brushed around her. I could tell because there was no way in heaven or hell there could be a circle if a human had not drawn it. I dragged her body off of the circle that I might have imagined, and was terrified at what I saw. Underneath the dead girl was a pentagram…. drawn in her blood.

In mythology and such, the pentagram was used as a sign of protection from evil. Then the evil stole it and claimed it for them. In the old times, knights would have it carved into their armor as a sign of chivalry and honor. Now, some think it's the sign of the apocalypse. Seeing as a girl was 'sacrificed' here, either they must have read the spell wrong, or had the wrong sacrifice. The person, who was doing this, wasn't very slick. His book was open, and the spell he probably used, was lying before me. I picked it up and began to read it silently to myself. Rule Number One: Never, and I mean, never, read a spell aloud. This person was using a spell to revive a lost love. This would be sweet if it didn't require the blood of a…virgin. Duh! That's why both girls were wearing white. White means pure. Pure means virgin. They were virgins! It all made sense now. But one question I had… what was this being used for?

While I was busying myself with reading this creepy spell book, I heard a sound of footsteps approaching me. When I turned around, I saw nothing. Okay, it was time for me to get the hell out of here! Closing the book, and carrying it under my arm, I made my way towards the exit. As soon as I attempted to reach for the door, my right wrist burned in pain, like I was being branded like cattle—only worse. My god, the pain was excruciating! Looking down at my skin, I saw a translucent _hand _wrapping around it in a cool grip. My head jerked up and I saw the face of _Alexandra Cavanaugh_ staring back at me with dead eyes. Before I could even utter a strangled gasp, she whispered the words _messenger _once more before she moved through my body and evaporated behind me. I was left with a cold feeling in my chest, which quickly eased to a warm feeling. And then it clicked. Some way, somehow, this _ghost _(I gulped) led me here—she needed me to be here… but for what?

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew, which made everything sprawl onto the ground in front of me. Looking down, I discovered pictures of myself as well as pictures of some other nameless women. All Polaroid. I stood up and looked at the pictures and saw how they were taken from stalker points of view. He had pictures, and dates, of me walking to the hospital. Going for a run. Shopping. This guy was obsessed. As soon as I was finished leafing through the pictures, the candles were blown out. I dropped them and immediately went for my phone—the scorching pain in my wrist temporarily forgotten.

I stood back had my flashlight shining around the area. What I failed to realize, was that things don't always seem as they appear. I thought that stuff happens at ground level, but if you want the element of surprise, you have an aerial attack. The man flew down in a blur, and before I could blink, he was standing in front of me, and he wasn't human. Even the word "demon" could be used as an understatement. This *thing* wasn't of this earth. It looked like it was from hell. Huh, imagine that. This thing was like a gigantic centipede, its long body being held up by four legs instead of eight. Its face was contorted into something that I can't even explain. The 'mouth' was stretched from one side of his face to the other, with dozens upon dozens of teeth stacked on each other.

I've never fought _anything _before. What on God's green earth made me believe I could defeat this demon spawn? This was it, I was going to die... and no one was going to know. Oh God…

_God cannot help you _it hissed. It read my mind…

He was at the ready to attack. When he jumped, all hell broke loose. I jumped out of the way as he charged towards my body. Patting myself on the back for my silent victory, I failed to realize that this thing's tail was coming at me at a frightening speed—smacking me in my lower back. The air escaped my lungs as I crashed into the wall. His burly, but agile, form recovered from its confusion at not finding me, but he sniffed the air slightly and turned back in my direction. Frantically, I looked for something nearby to use as a weapon—a crowbar—I clamored to get to the object and swung with all of my might at its distorted face. Catching my opponent in where I assumed his flat nose to be, with the pointed end of the bar, I twisted and he let out a frightening screech. Blindly, he kicked me in the leg sharply, knocking me off balance with my crowbar in hand. As I fell back, surprised, he closed in, swinging at my face. This time I didn't have time to block, and he hit me. I flew into one of the beams of the warehouse, and made it collapse. He came closer, ready to attack again, but this time I was ready. I whipped the crowbar around, smacking him on the head, downing him for the count. I wasn't going to die tonight. I scrambled to collect myself and crawled along the dusty ground. My thoughts were, 'how in the hell do I kill a _demon_?' then it hit me. Beheading. Fire. I looked at the ground below me, and saw pieces of wood that I could use as makeshift weapon.

As I stood up, a blur came at me and grabbed my wrists. The pain on my right wrist navigated to my left, but both were equally a burning, stinging sensation. I looked down, and it was the girl I found on the altar, not even thirty minutes ago. She looked so sick. Her eyes were ebony black, and her hair was limp. Her teeth were bared to me as well—a vampire- but she didn't look menacing, she just looked like she was in pain. Momentarily, I forgot about the pain on my wrists, and looked at her. The demon was still thriving and jerking in the background. The thing would be dead soon from its blood loss.

"Help me…." the girl uttered, grabbing my attention once more.

"I-I-" I stuttered helplessly.

"Kill me…please." As soon as she said those words, I knew what I had to do. She was a… vampire, and if anything from my vampire knowledge that I learned from _Buffy _and _True Blood_ taught me anything, then it was that all vampires (besides the ones of sparkly variety… but I'm not _even _going to go there) will be killed by wood to the chest. Looking down at my 'weapon'. The question is… was I really going to do this?

"Close your eyes," I whispered. She obeyed without hesitation. I sighed, and clutched my stake in my hand, so tight, I could feel the wood eating into my skin. I rammed the stake into her heart, and she died…again. Before she went, I saw the way she did. Her face was sunken in, and her skin began to cling to her skin. She was a corpse. The corpse fell backwards, but her hands were still wrapped around my wrists. Now that, freaked me out! While I was still busy cringing, I didn't realize that Mr. Sandman wasn't so sleepy anymore. I heard a creaking noise, and saw him lunge…only this time he stopped about a foot away from me. He fell face first, and I saw the large, wooden stake impaled in his back, shockingly. It propelled itself onto a plank of sharp wood.

Looking at the body that lay by my feet, I watched as it cocooned itself and slowly melted. But that was after he hissed his last word.

_"Damon…"_ he rasped. Of course, everything always comes back to _Damon; _that thought didn't last long, because the burning sensation on my wrist had me crying out in pain.

When the pain simmered down from the white heat I felt before, I looked down and saw a tattoo-like markings on my wrists. The left one was tattooed with a Celtic moon, with intricate designs within it, and a sun embroidered on the right. What the hell?

I was walking back to my car, and in my head, I could see was blood… there was so much blood. All I could see in my head are: 62, 38, and 57. And then suddenly, I was walking in a direction against my own accord. What happened to me tonight?

Needless to say, I didn't notice the presence within the shadows.

X*X*X*X*

_**Damon**_

I watched her from the shadows, where my presence was concealed. A slight grin formed on my face, knowing that destiny finally hit. The thing about destiny, well, destiny is a funny thing. It's very vague on how things work, it doesn't have the specifics, but if one knows what's going to happen, then you could… sway things into your favor. Bonnie doesn't know the future. That just makes it all the easier to _persuade _her. I knew that I had gotten to her. I never thought that I would have to resort to using my powers on her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Calling upon a demon from Tartarus may seem… harsh, but a man has to do what he has to do in order to get the woman you love by your side. Though I didn't necessarily use them to compel her into submitting into her barely there feelings for me. I betrayed her, and I understood that, but she was the love of my immortal life and I couldn't bare her not being next to my side at all times. I looked on as her face turned paper white, almost nauseated and turned and left my sight. Tonight I would make my move, whether she wanted it or not. I've never felt this way towards a woman before. Bonnie… Bonnie consumed me whole as if she were a pit of fire wishing to enclose me within its grasps.

Silently, I watched on as she retreated to her car and drove. We were connected. Her emotions coursed through my body. She was scared, unaware of what was to come.

Life. Life has a funny way of working. I am a very complex, yet very easy to please kind of guy. I'm complex because you don't know what I'll do next. Maybe, I'll kill you, and I'll kill you. But, then again I am easy. I'm easy because, I can live off the basic necessities. Women. Blood. Money. Drinks. And women. I like women. They are always there for you no matter what the predicament. Then again, they have their…other uses. I may have some weaknesses towards those things. But one thing's for sure: I. Don't. Lose.

I pulled up to my manor that sat on the outskirts of town, and waited. Since I was here last, this godforsaken town hasn't changed one damn bit. It was nice enough, though; a little small and inactive for my tastes, but it'll have to do. I haven't been here in years. From the looks of it, things had most definitely… evolved.

I drove my light blue Mustang into the along the driveway. Stepping out of the car, I sniffed the air. It was good to be home. But then I saw something, a light blue Prius… Bonnie. Bonnie was here. Looks like my night kept getting better and better. I walked up to the boarding house and showed myself in. Once inside, I could hear a tiny little creaking sound. Looks like I had a visitor. A grin. I strolled up the stairs and stood behind the burly statue that was my little brother. How have I wished for this day… clearing my throat, I grabbed his attention, but not before noticing the petite frame of the love of my life. Swiftly, Stefan turned around and looked at me.

With a smirk, I uttered, "Hello, brother… Bonnie." I greeted her with a loving smile. Though she didn't believe I was capable of love, I did love her, but judging by the look on her face, I could tell that she wasn't exactly happy with me.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" he seethed.

"What? Not happy to see me? Some family reunion. Plus I live here." I turned to Bonnie, "Hello my darling, forgive my brother. He was raised in a barn." She scoffs.

"You're not my family," Stefan said, defiantly. I ignored him and began observing his living quarters. Everything was still old and musty and stuffy. Ha! Suited baby bro just fine.

"Well, Steffy, whether you like it or not, I am always going to be your big bro!" I said with false cheer.

"Leave, Damon," he said, through clenched teeth.

"Nope, think I'll stay a while. You know, maybe even take in the sights." I paused and sniffed the air, before a slow smirk commandeered my face, "Stefan, I see you've been… _taking in the sights _as well. My, my, I'm impressed. Who's the lucky girl?"

"None of your business."

"What? You think I'm going to sweep her off her feet? Well, yeah, maybe I will. She any good in bed?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I watched as Stefan flew across the room at me, and launching both of us out of the second story window. Once we reached the ground, I recovered quickly, and pinned my younger brother to the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You could have ruined my jacket," I said condescendingly.

"Go to hell."

"No thanks, I prefer to do my work above ground. I think I'll stay a while." I quipped before I disappeared into my office, with Bonnie hot on my heels.

"We need to talk," she growled, slamming the door behind her.

"Kinky are we, Bennett? Well, I just _can't _say no to the woman I love."

"Cut the crap, Damon. Don't play me, not tonight after the _traumatizing _night I've had," hysteria seeping into her words.

"And what, pray tell, happened?" I asked, putting my feet up.

"For starters, let's see… um I took some random girl to the hospital, she died, whispered _messenger_ into my ear. Had absolutely NO control over my body. Was attacked by a demon and killed a vampire. Now, I don't know about you, but survey says you have something to do with it!" she raved. I took in her appearance. She was beautiful, as always, but tonight there was a wild ferocity in the depths of her greenish brown eyes. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were flushed. If this was any indication of how she would look after we made love, then I was alllll in.

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Really? Other than the fact that a _demon_ hissed your name before it died?" My eyes widened a fracture of a second. Damn. Leave it to me to release a demon that could speak my name… but a vampire? I don't have any recollection of releasing one of those.

"Are you positive?"

"What do you mean, 'am I positive?' Yes, I'm positive! And don't you dare play me for a fool Damon! You sent that thing after me, I know it, so don't try to play me for dumb. And you want to know what else? I was branded tonight—" my eyes looked to hers in shock. Granted, yes, I knew about the demon and sent it to her, but everything else, the vampire, the girl, the _brands_. Oh this was better than I even imagined.

"Let me see them," I interrupted, cutting off her silly rant, and held out an outstretched hand.

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"The brands, let me see them," I repeated agitatedly. I may be a god, but like mortals, my patience dies quickly. She looked at me apprehensively, then at my hand—almost like it was the most repulsive thing in the world. Time ticked away slowly as she sighed, handing me her wrists. Once our skin touched, I felt a chill creep up my spine in a delightfully sinful way. Electric waves reverberated from my fingertips to her skin. She would have to be oblivious to not notice the obvious connection between the two of us. The goosebumps of her flesh confirmed everything; she had the same desire for me as I do for her, albeit at a less intense manner. I examined her wrist and was pleasantly surprised to find the shape of a Celtic crescent moon adorning her left, and a sun donning her right. Thank the gods for this.

"Well?" my future bride asks me.

"You're bound to me." I stated simply. As predicted, I could see the look of horror written across her face. Was the thought of being bound to me for eternity that repulsive?

"What the hell did you just say to me?" she hissed like a cat.

"These markings are of the Dark Dimension. One of my seers must've died here on the mortal plane."

"Meaning _what _exactly?" her voice went cold.

"_Meaning_ that you are my employee. Think of this as a 'Terms and Conditions' agreement—a contract if you will. Seers help me locate lost souls and direct them into the Underworld—"

"—You mean, escort them to hell…" she intervened.

"That's the problem with you, Bennett, always jumping to conclusions. There are many different realms in the main Dark Dimension. Think of it as…" I trailed off, looking around my office for something to compare the Underworld to. Then my eyes caught something—a globe. Swiftly, almost as if I weren't even walking on the ground, I maneuvered myself to the globe. "Think of it as the world, another world within this one on this plane of existence. Within the Dark Dimension there are different sectors as to where the dead go. Some, who have lived a decent life, may venture towards the Elysium Realm to have eternal peace. For those who have done the equal amount of bad and good, they are escorted to (insert name for purgatory), there, I will decide if their good deeds have outweighed the bad. And finally, for those who have lived a life filled with misdeeds and horrors beyond imagination," I dropped my voice, "they are condemned to Tartarus for the crimes against humanity that they have committed—there is where you will find the _hell_ that you think of. Believe you me, Bonnie Bennett, you know nothing of my world, and if you wish to survive in it, you must understand the rules. I _**am**_ the judge, jury, and executioner. I _**am **_the ruler in this realm. My job is my life—literally—and I will not have the woman I'm in love with screw that up for me, because it will send the world into a writhing chaos. Do you understand me?"

I watched as she watched me; surprise and dread set within her features. I hated to be rough with her in those regards, but wasn't it Shakespeare who recited, 'If love be rough with you, be rough with love?' No truer words were ever spoken. Bonnie tried my temper and attempted to stand against everything that I was for. She pushed me in the ways that no one else has ever done, and for that, I am thankful to her. Though I do love the woman standing before me looking disheveled and defeated, she will not interfere with my work. I meant what I said to her about the world plummeting into everlasting chaos. For the sake of mankind, she had to respect my job—even if she doesn't respect me. I felt a tug at my heart when I uttered those words.

_In due time_ Aphrodite's words whispered through my head.

"What do I have to do?" A quivering voice asked, as it brought me out of my stupor.

"Abide by my rules, of course." I replied, cheekily. "Those brands on your wrists, are in layman terms, tracking devices, I will know where you are at all times. You are to help the souls crossover, bring them here, and lead them to that wall," I pointed to the wall adjacent to my desktop. "That is the entrance to the Underworld, from there, a boatman will drive them to my domain and from there I will continue to judge the souls. Because of the brands adorning your wrist, you are able to enter and exit the underworld as you please. You are _not _bound there," at her sigh of relief, I continued, "there are many dangers there, and there are souls that do escape every few years or so and wander around the Dimension, so be careful. Most are tricksters and will trade your life for theirs before you can even scream. Those are what we call 'skin-walkers' they will inhabit your body and take over your life." A shudder. "Now, in regards to you. You are a seer, a clairvoyant, a prophet; you see this… mortal world for everything that it is. You will be seeing demons, and ghosts, and other 'creepy crawlies' wandering the world, and no one else can see. Your job is to make sure that the ghosts are transported back here and help solve their unfinished business. If you do _not _do your job, then the _Reapers_ will seek you out."

"The Reapers?" she asked in a small voice.

"The ones that will _personally _strip you of your duties and of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

She gulped. "Crystal." I could see the tenseness in her eyes as well as her body. "But, I do have a few conditions that I want to discuss with you." Of course there was a catch. "This in nothing but professional, and I mean it. You lost any chance with me the moment you made that _ridiculous _agreement with my former friend—"

"—Oh no, the agreement is still very much intact Miss Bennett," I smirked, "you're mine." Her smirk in return baffled me.

"Oh no, no _Mr. Salvatore_ it's not in effect. Your agreement with…_her _involved her friend, correct?"

I nodded, not seeing where she was going with this.

"Well then, _Daemon_, your verbal contract is null and void. You agreed with her to trade her boyfriend's soul for her friend's life—so to speak—She and I, are no longer friends."

I froze. Damn it, she got me there. Yes, she was bound to me in the 'working' sense, but as far as a romantic excursion, I had no say in the matter with perusing anything romantic with the beauty standing before me.

"Make no mistake, Damon, I will do your bidding when it comes to work, but don't think for a second that you have another hold over me that isn't professional. I still don't like you, and I still think what you and her did behind my back is _disgusting_, but I can't very much expect anything when it comes to someone who isn't human." A flinch. The words she was speaking dripped off of her tongue like venom. I realized that it was stupid to make a trade with Elena, thinking that Bonnie wouldn't find out, but I was a complete and total moron at the time. Now all she thinks of me is a monster not even fit enough to lick her boot.

"Bonnie," I sighed, "I can't even begin to express to you how _sorry_ I am—"

"—Sorry that you did it? Or sorry I found out?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But know this, I don't make a habit out of apologizing—"

"—And I'm supposed to what? Be thankful that you're using one of your limited apologies on me? Why thank you, kind sir." She uttered bitterly.

"That's not what I meant. Apologies hold no qualms for me, but I do feel sorrow for the pain that I've caused you." I looked up at her through hooded lashes. Simply beautiful…

"And I don't believe you." My heart clenched. "You don't know how I feel. You had been worming your way into my life, doing sneaky, underhanded _shit_ all because some goddess said, '_let me pick from this sea of people on earth and give her to you. I'm a big, bad, goddess of love and I have nothing better to do than toy with people's lives._' I don't believe anything you have to say. You think we're destined? Some sort of epic love story? Well, newsflash, we're not. You're a _god_ and I'm a waitress from Nowhere-ville, Virginia. I have nothing to offer you, and you don't have anything to offer me."

"Except my undying devotion to you. Believe it or not Bonnie, I want to protect you—"

"—Then do me a favor and start protecting me from yourself, because so far, all you've done is hurt Me." she whispered lowly, "You're a powerful man, Damon, you're used to controlling life and death. And that stunt you pulled with _Elena_…" she hissed her name, "How am I supposed to believe that you're not trying to control me too?" she questioned, as she turned around on her heel and left without another word to me.

Gods, I was such an _idiot! _I don't know how to make her believe that my love for her is real, and that we're destined to be with one another. As a god, I have never felt so helpless, not until I met Bonnie Marie Bennett. I used to think of myself as invincible, but I wasn't. Not at all, not while the one thing that could destroy me was put into the tiny frame of a beautiful woman. She was my ultimate demise. I know that I'm a bad man. And I will never be a good man, but the moment I met her, I knew that my ways will never change, and I want to drag her into the darkness with me.

With that thought in mind, I left my office and took off after her.

This woman will be the death of me.

X*X*X*X*

_**Bonnie**_

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest at the feeling of the conversation with Damon. In just a few short months, he's managed to turn my world upside down in what I thought was the worst way possible. And now I was bound to do his bidding. Great… as if my life couldn't get any worse.

Then I thought about his reaction in his office. Damon may be a lot of things, but when it comes to those he does care about, he's the fiercest warrior. It hurts sometimes when I'd shoot him down—to see the look of defeat plastered plainly on his face made me want to reach out to him, but then I would stop as soon as I would remember who he was.

My ride home was made in silence, but on the inside, my brain was going a mile a minute. I was so thankful to be home. When I climbed out of the car I felt a presence behind me. I looked around the parking lot and saw someone standing at the end of it…watching me. It was the same guy from the crime scene. I can feel it. The apartment complex, of which we reside, is twelve stories with us living on the third. The parking lot was quite spacious, and because it was nighttime, it looked even more prone to a clichéd horror movie beginning. To make matters worse, the street lamps began flickering and it was only the two of us facing each other off.

"He-hello?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. Even after reluctantly watching all of those scary movies in my life, it never registered in my mind that yelling 'hello' to a potential killer was a stupid idea. The thing that scared me even more was that he said nothing. As I walked back, he took a couple of steps forward. I walked towards my building faster, and he picked up his pace. I ran into my building and sprinted to the end of the hallway. When I turned around, he was there. He was coming to kill me.

I stood in the injunction between the door to the staircase and the elevator. Common sense told me to use the staircase. I ran up those stairs so fast, that it would make a cheetah's head spin. I heard the mysterious man's footsteps coming up behind me. Each step I took made my heart beat faster in anticipation of what my fate would be.

My breath became shallow and I broke into a cold sweat. I retrieved my keys from my jacket pocket and fumbled with them before I stuck it in the keyhole and turned. Suddenly, I heard the floor creak beneath my feet and I caught a sudden whiff of Burberry Sport for men permeate the air. Then I heard something else next to my ear.

"_Boo."_ I whipped my head around and saw no one. Without a second thought I hurried into my apartment, locked the door behind me, and tried to get my heart to beat less erratically.

_What was happening to me?_

I trotted to my room after this ordeal. Maybe I was just being paranoid; tonight was one hell of an inexplicable night. Once in there, I quickly changed into my Batman sleeping shorts and a black tank top. I piled my hair on top of my head and looked at myself in the mirror once more. When I saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary, I moved away and into my cozy full sized bed and drifted off into a dream-filled sleep. Well, I would have if my dreams weren't nightmares.

In my nightmare, I was engulfed in darkness in sealed off area, tied to a chair, with only the sound of my heart pulsating in my ears. I didn't know why I was tied to the chair, but I knew that I only sensed danger radiating off of all the walls. The darkness was because of the blindfold around my eyes. My throat was dry, and my mouth was gagged. Maybe I was kidnapped. Shudder the thought…I heard people calling out to me in desperation and I couldn't save them all. The feeling of uselessness was unbearable. How could I just sit here and stand by while people were being hurt? When I felt someone approach me, and put their slim, pale hands around my head in order to take the blindfold off, I felt a small sense of relief. It was silly, of course, but once I could see where I was then I could figure out a way to get myself out of this mess and save the people in danger. Once the blindfold was removed, time stopped. I had expected to see a monster that held me captive, but instead I was looking into my own hazel colored eyes. It was me?

But what did that mean? Did it have some sort of meaningful, Yoda-like answer that I was supposed to find out on my own, like: I'm my own worst enemy? I was almost too scared to ask anything. Almost.

"What are you?" Instead of an answer, all I got was a smirk and an evil gleam in my eyes. I knew that I was looking at myself, but that me didn't seem like me, me. It seemed like an almost perfect replica of me; except for the fact that she wasn't.

"I'm you," said the replica. But it's not me. The voice was totally different. It was still a purely feminine one, and I recognized it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"No, you're not me. Who are you?" I tried once more.

"You." Was what I got before she morphed into a monster with white skin and hair, along with azure eyes. Her mouth stretched open and I saw a mouth with four fangs on the top and bottom of her mouth. She released a terrible shriek and launched at me

_**Damon**_

As I drove along I caught the most delicious scent; the kind that makes your mouth water. One word… Bonnie. I made an abrupt U turn and headed in the direction of the smell.

I followed the scent to an apartment complex, and I was out the car before Marcus could question me further. Swiftly, I climbed up the conveniently placed tree out front, and made it to the third story. That's when I saw her. Well, part of her at least. She was asleep, resting fitfully. I couldn't see her face, but I saw her torso length dark auburn hair reflecting the light. Her hair was pulled over the left side of her shoulder and it draped as a curtain. Bonnie was lying face down under a mountain of pillows. I couldn't see her face, but I saw her wrists. It sounds weird, I know, but I looked (stared) hard at her. On her wrists, she had adorned my Celtic crescent moon embroidered on her left wrist, and sun embroidered on her right. As I adjusted myself, a sliver of moonlight shone through her curtains, and hit her on her tattoo. The tattoo turned sapphire, and it glowed in the dark confines of her room… My eyes widened and looked at the contours of her tattoo to the smooth quality of her. I knew she was the one for me.

And with that, I slipped into the darkness of the night.

X*X*X*X*

**Bonnie**

I shot up in my bed with a sheen layer of sweat covering every inch of my body, and strands of hair sticking to it. The full moon was still out, and my room was still empty and quiet, minus the sound of my shallow, quick breathing. That was possibly the weirdest dream that I could've ever had. I laid my head back on the cool, cloud-like, pillow and slowly slipped into a less fitful sleep. That is, I began to, but I was halted by an eerie presence that bent toward my ear and whispered:

"_Messenger."_

_**A/N: **__** I know, I know! Finally she put out another chapter! These last few weeks were super stressful, what with my grandma hovering over me for the last six weeks wondering what I was writing (**__**insert eye roll) but I'm back now for (a hopefully waited) chapter! I hope you all like! I know, Bonnie is being kind of hard on him, and personally, I don't blame her. I would be furious if my friend traded my life for her boyfriend's! But as you can see, she feels a teeny weeny bit of a pull towards him! *Mwah haha! Anyways! This is 17 ½ pages of work here! As always, please review and comment on what you'd like to see! Enjoy!**_


End file.
